


not in the videos

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Jason takes pleasure in taking a bit of your innocence.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045002
Kudos: 16





	not in the videos

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my birthday event on tumblr.

There was just something so fucking hot about the way Jason watched you as you got onto your knees and unzipped his pants with shaky hands. With a tight embarrassed voice, you squeaked out that you’ve never done anything like this before.

A rough hand ran its course through your hair reassuringly. “That’s okay, babe. It’s better this way. I like ‘em innocent.” He winked and let out a small laugh but that only made you more nervous.

He let out an arrogant hum and smirked as your eyes widened when you pulled out his cock, incredibly hard and heavy in your hands. Your reaction was even better than he could have ever imagined as you sweetly asked, “And you want me to suck on all of this?”

Jason nodded as you stroked it tentatively, still intimidated by its size. “If I’m lucky, you’ll let me fuck you with all of this too.”

You averted your eyes and focused on his cock. He could tell that you were being shy and it only made him harder.

“It’s not gonna hurt ya,” he told you as you gave it a small lick on the head. Your tongue was wet and pink and he couldn’t wait to have you slobbering all over his entire length. “Unless,“ he lifted his hips to press forward down your throat, “that’s what you want.”

Whatever your answer was, it was muffled around his girth as he watched your eyes water. It was so cute how eager you were as you tried to take him down quickly, moving in inches with the enthusiasm of his favorite adult star.

But regardless of how much enthusiasm you had, you still needed air and you pulled back from Jason, gasping.

When you finally caught your breath and wiped the drool off your chin, you decided that it was safer to lick and use you hands than to attempt to deepthroat him.

“You like that?” Your voice was airier than normal as your hand and mouth sloppily played with his sex.

He couldn’t help but laugh again. “You learn that from a porno or what?”

By the way you were pouting and avoiding his eyes, his assumption was correct.

“I told you before, I think it’s cute that you don’t have any inexperience.”

He tilted your chin so you were forced to look at him. “Besides, there’s a lot of things I can show you that you won’t see in those videos.”


End file.
